Pink Wisp
The Pink Wisp is a type of Wisp. As its name suggests, it is pink in color. History The Imprisoned Planet At some point in the past, the Pink Wisps, along with other fellow Wisps, and their planet came under the threat of Dr. Eggman. Fortunately, they were saved by Sonic the Hedgehog. Afterward, a bunch of Pink Wisps and other fellow Wisps settled down on Sonic's world where they helped out the residents of Sonic’s world whenever they could, the Wispons being one such way of helping in particular.https://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Colors (StH: #3) At some point after the Wisps settled on Sonic's world, Whisper the Wolf got a Pink Wisp named Pink Spike to join her team. This Pink Wisp would help out Whisper by powering her Variable Wispon under various circumstances. (StH: #8) During the War During the war between the Eggman Empire and the Resistance, Resistance soldiers would use Deployment Pods to send willing Wisps onto the field in order to help on the battlefield. (StH: #3) Near the end of the war, a town that served as a hub for Wispon distribution was saved and subsequently conquered by mercenary duo Rough and Tumble. As a result, many Wisps, including several Pink Wisps, were hoarded in Deployment Pods and Wispons by the two skunk brothers. (StH: #3) Fallout In the town that Rough and Tumble had taken over, the Pink Wisps found salvation when Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna arrived to stop the two mercenaries. During the heroes' subsequent fight with Rough and Tumble, the Pink Wisps and their fellow Wisps were convinced by Sonic to not let the two villains boss them around. As such, the Wisps in Rough and Tumble's Wispons left them, leaving their arsenal powerless and allowing Sonic and Knuckles to defeat them. Afterward, the now-liberated Pink Wisps decided to stick around and help the villagers defend their town by powering their Wispons. (StH: #3) During a trip to one of Dr. Eggman's bases, Whisper and her team of Wisps (the Pink Wisp included) encountered Sonic and Silver the Hedgehog. Despite Whisper's initial mistrust, once her Pink Wisp and other Wisps openly greeted Sonic, Whisper chose to team up with the duo. When the newly-formed trio then took on a horde of Badniks, Whisper's Pink Wisp came to Whisper's defense when she was at the mercy of the robots. Fortunately, Sonic and Silver destroyed the Badniks before they could harm them. (StH: #8) Appearance The Pink Wisp has a sphere-shape body with three tentacles, two of which are used as arms. It has one light blue eye in the center of its head and five short spikes on top of its head. Personality Being a Wisp, the Pink Wisp is peaceful, helpful, and friendly of nature, and it enjoys spending its time with others. It gets especially well along with the good people of Sonic's world, whom it would gladly help out whenever it was needed. The Pink Wisp is not much for fighting. However, it is nonetheless brave and good-hearted. As such, it does not approve of amoral behavior and will not stand idly by when its friends need it. Abilities The Pink Wisp is able to levitate in midair at will, which serves as its main method of transportation. The Pink Wisp is able to generate and store its own unique variant of a powerful energy inside its own body. The Pink Wisp can as well pass on a fraction of this energy by phasing into the recipient. Background Information *The Pink Wisp was based on the character of the same name in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series, where it first appeared in the Nintendo Wii version of Sonic Colors. It was unnamed in the comic, but its name is considered tier 2 canon by this site's canon policy, as it does not contradict already established canon from tier 1. References Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Alien Races Category:Wisps